Mixing Business
by EyesofGray
Summary: AU:Genetics specialist, Kagome Higurashi, is captured by crime lord Inuyasha Taishou who runs the underground world of Werewolves. His goal is to wipe out the vampires with her help. But what happens when circumstances lead him to claim her as his future mate? Rating may change. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Intro:Genetics specialist, Kagome Higurashi is captured by crime lord Inuyasha Taishou who runs the underground world of Werewolves. His goal is to wipe out the vampires. But what happens when he starts to have feelings for the female doctor?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter One

"This isn't working out, Kagome."

It amazed her how easily he said those poisonous words with out glancing up from his watch. The very same watch she had bought him last Christmas. She still remembered the way the face shown through the glass of the showcase window. It was a magnificent piece of jewelry and it fit Kazuma's personality perfectly.

What a waste.

Her eyes clouded with confusion as she stared at the man she had loved for the past two years. How could this be happening? It didn't make any sense. She had spent all evening picking out the perfect black dress, making sure her curls fell just right, and applying her red lipstick precisely the way _Glam_ magazine instructed. He had picked her up on time and drove her to the most exquisite restaurant in town. Nothing had seemed out of place in the car. Had he really brought her here to simply break it off?

"What do you mean, Kazuma?" She asked, trying to regain her composure. It was taking everything within her not to let her voice waver. She wouldn't let him see her upset.

He leaned back in his chair, picking his wine glass up off the table as he allowed his eyes to dance over her body. There was no questioning Kagome's beauty. Her soft, full lips, long dark hair and wide brown eyes were enough to allure any conscious man's senses. She wasn't only beautiful, but intelligent as well.

He recalled the very first time he had been introduced to her. He never would have guest that a woman like her could have been a doctor of genetics. It had been a perfect match, he being a wealthy business man and her already being well off. The media loved them together.

But there was something Kagome didn't have that his new lover did. Immortality and the promise to give him eternal life as well. It was something he simply couldn't pass up.

"I mean that I'm not in love with you anymore, Kagome. I haven't been for a while. You're simply too preoccupied with your work." He took another sip of his wine, savoring the taste. The sooner she accepted this, the sooner he could be on his way out the door.

"You're absolutely right." She replied, giving a small nod. How could she have missed this? Sure, she had been working long hours in the lab, but he had been okay with that. Maybe he lied to her? Perhaps he really had been missing her and she hadn't seen it. "I'll take a few weeks off. We can start over and go on vacation like we had been talking about. Maybe the Bahamas or—"

"No, Kagome. This is it. After tonight, we won't be seeing each other anymore. I've made up my mind."

Her heart sank and for a long moment she was silent, pondering his words.

"So, this is it." It hurt, but there was nothing she could do. If he didn't want a relationship, then she couldn't force one on him.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kagome. You're wonderful, really, but I just can't do it anymore."

Slowly, he rose from the table and walked over to her. Routinely, he leaned down and gave her one last passionless kiss before dropping some cash on the table and leaving her alone in the restaurant.

"Target is alone. Orders?

Kouga had watched through his car window as his target's boyfriend left the restaurant. He was a little curious as to why he was alone. Had the couple had a fight?

He shook his head dismissing the thoughts. It didn't matter. After tonight, she'd never see him again.

"Alone? That makes things easier. Continue with the plan."

"Affirmative."

He snapped his phone shut and settled back into his seat. Now all he had to do was wait. It wouldn't be long now.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but when the waiter asked if he could call her a cab, she realized the restraurant was about to close. Nervously, she forced a smiled and stood, gathering her purse and jacket.

"No, it's alright, I'll walk. I could use some air."

She heard him protest, but ignored him. She didn't want to be around people. She slipped in her jacket and exited the revolving glass door into the cool night air. She reached in her purse and pulled out her phone. A frown married her lips as she read the screen.

No New Messages.

Should she call him? Should she tell him how sorry she was and how much she really did love him? She could feel the tears coming on and she forced them away from her face with the back of her hand.

No. He needed some space and so did she. If she called now-

Her shoulder slammed into someone hard, knocking her phone out of her hands. Her eyes darted up to meet icy blue hues. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention at all." Came her swift apology.

He chuckled, leaning down to pick up her phone. "It's my fault."

She gave a heavyhearted smile and shook her head. "We're both at fault."

He smirked, holding the phone out for her to take, which she did.

Suddenly, he pulled her forward, turning her away from him. He shoved a white cloth over her face and she held her breath trying not inhale what she thought to be chloroform.

She struggled against him, but his grip was iron tight. And her struggling only made the situation worse. Her knees felt weak and she knew she was losing her war to stay awake. As her body began to go limp, she could feel the heat radiating off his body and the soft whisper that followed.

"No, I insist."

88888888888888888888888888888

"Were you followed?"

Kouga shook his head as he laid the girl down on the bed. She had put up a good fight for someone her size. If he were any normal human, she may have gotten away, but tonight she was not so fortunate.

His Alpha came beside him to inspect the woman on the bed.

"So, this is Dr. Kagome Higurashi," he mused, running his eyes up and down her body. "Not bad."

Kouga nodded in agreement. "So, should I wake her now?"

His Alpha shrugged. "Why not? She might as well meet her new business partner."

Kouga reached in his pocket for the antidote and pulled the cork out of the bottle. He waved the opening under Kagome's nose, allowing her to inhale the scent.

Within moments, her eyes were fluttering. She groaned, reaching her hand up to her head and the two men watched with interest as she as she muttered a few swears. Her memory must have kicked in because both observers noted the sound of her heart racing.

She sat up so fast that the room started swimming.

"Damn it," Called a rough voice just as a hand steadied her shoulder. "Aren't you a doctor? I thought you would know better than to do that. Jeez."

Her world stilled, but her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. There were two men before her. One she recognized as her abductor. His sleek black hair was still pulled into a high pony tail and his icy eyes were settled on her. She shivered, moving on to the other man.

The first thing she noticed was that he was shirtless. Despite her current situation, she still took the time to admire every chiseled, muscle. His long, silver hair was about waist length, and his facial features were handsome. What really alarmed her was his eyes. They were color of warm amber.

"Who are you?"

A smirk crossed the Alpha's face as he glanced at his companion.

"I'm Inuyasha Taishou," he stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Kagome gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"The crime lord?" This was bad. Why was she here? Why did he want her? She wasn't involved in anything illegal. She didn't owe him money...maybe he wanted her money? But he was rich! Why would he need her money?

"No," he corrected, drawing her attention. "Inuyasha the werewolf."

888888888888888888888888

Yes! I started a new fic. I know I have White Lies going right now, but I'm going to do my best to update both of these regularly! Leave me lots of comments! Thanks!

EyesofGray


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Laura Croft. ;)

Kagome blinked, replaying his words in her head.

Had he really just said werewolf? Maybe she hadn't heard him correctly. No, there was no mistaking it. He has definitely referred to himself as some mythical creature of the night. Her teeth scraped across her lower lip, an unconscious gesture she constantly made.

It had to be a nickname. Then again, he could have just been delusional.

"You're here because I have a proposition for you," He continued, his mouth twisting into a satisfied grin. "I want to hire you, Dr. Higurashi, for a research project I've had going on for sometime."

For some reason she was certain it was something outrageous he was about to say. Something impossible. Her anxiety was swelling up within her and she forced herself to breathe evenly.

"However, I'm not sure how you'll handle this news, so I'll just come out and say it. The world as you know it is a lie. There are other creatures besides humans. You think you're at the top of the food chain, but you're terribly mistaken."

The lines in his face became hard and his eyes suddenly became clouded. He swallowed hard, trying to hold back his emotions. Kouga noticed his struggle and intervened, finishing up what his alpha had started.

"There's a silent war being fought on these streets and each day more blood is spilled. We need your help to end it."

War? This was starting sound a bit out of her league. She was a scientist, not some Laura Croft.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure how I can help you. I'm a scientist, nothing more. I think you kidnapped the wrong person." Kagome offered, still confused about the entire conversation.

Kouga shook his head.

"No, you're exactly who we need to defeat the vampires."

Vampires? Well, that answered all her questions right there.

Standing, Kagome gracefully smoothed out her dress and reached for her purse that was seated on the night stand. "I think I've heard enough gentlemen and I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you down. I don't think I can help you."

She was dismissing them already? Inuyasha wasn't so surprised, but Kouga was boiling. The Alfa watched with intrest as his subordinate stepped in front of the doctor.

Kouga was frustrated. This was a serious matter and she was being difficult.

" Sit down. We aren't done discussing this yet, woman."

Kagome chuckled, shaking her head and ignoring the "You realize how crazy this sounds? This is insane. Werewolves and vampires? Seriously? Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you could get into for kidnapping me over this stupid prank?"

She turned to Inuyasha. "If the real Inuyasha heard about you impersonating him I'm sure he'd come after you. I'd watch out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have real work to get to. Cancer isn't going to cure itself you know."

She made for the door, but Inuyasha caught her wrist, pulling her close to him. His eyes were dark amber, dangerous and tempting. She inhaled sharply, taking in his masculine scent. Firewood and spices. Her eyes darted away from him and she was made terribly aware of his state of undress. His bare chest was too close for comfort.

"This isn't a joke, Kagome. This is serious."

His tone was firm, unwavering and his grip did not loosen. She could tell he was trying to impress some sort of authoritative psychological crap on her. He may have done that with other people to get his way, but Kagome wouldn't stand for it.

"Right. Well I'm seriously walking out on this conversation. You're both insane." She replied, jerking away from him.

He allowed the separation, but bit back a frustrated growl. This woman was infuriating. He didn't have time for this.

She walked past them, throwing open the door to the sketchy hotel room. Without so much as a backward glance, Kagome left.

Kouga clenched his fist. "I'll bring her back."

"No. Wait." Something was off. Slowly, Inuyasha inhaled. Damn. How could he have missed that rotten stinch? "Kouga, go around the back ally. We've got company. I'll meet you there."

His Beta nodded, heading for the stairs. Inuyasha grabbed the nearest shirt and hurried to the window. He wasn't sure, but from the way this vampire smelled it could possibly be a fresh one. His eyes narrowed. He had better find Kagome fast. If it was a new vampire then he's be out for blood. Inuyasha referred to newborns as Junkies. They acted just like addicts after their next fix and they'd do anything to get it.

Something shifted in the darkness and Inuyasha jumped on the windows edge to get a better look. From his position he could see the leech lurking on the third floor fire escape on the opposite wall from his building.

Perfect. He was making this too easy.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Inuyasha's eyes dropped to the ally floor. Dammit! Kagome stood in between the buildings, swearing and digging through her purse to find the phone.

Dammit!

The creature lunged at her, his hunger incredible as he slammed the young woman to the concrete. She let out a scream and Inuyasha felt panic set in.

He jumped, falling six stories and landing in a crouch. He growled, his wolf chomping at the bit. The vampire, immediately turned his attention to him, his red eyes glowing. The Junky probably hadn't smelled him because of his extreme thirst. He had his attention now though.

"Back off werewolf, she's mine." It hissed, standing in front of Kagome. Inuyasha watched as she tried to shuffle backwards, her eyes wide with fear. He could hear her heart racing.

Where the hell was Kouga?

"Hand her over Junky, I don't have time for this."

The vampire chuckled, flipping his blond hair over his shoulder. "I suppose we'll just have to settle this another way."

"Guess so." Inuyasha's eyes danced behind Kagome to see Kouga at the entrance of the ally. He gave a silent command for him to move Kagome out of the ally. His beta responded with a nod.

Laughing the vampire jumped in Inuyasha's direction, but he managed to move in time. One clawed hand wrapped firmly around the Junkys neck and he threw him against the wall.

"I'm kind of thankful you showed up, vampire. Not only do I need to blow off some steam, but Kagome here, kinda needs a demonstration."

Kouga was now helping the woman up and she was watching the battle before her. Her small frame was shaking terribly. She was scared, but otherwise unharmed.

"There are a few ways to end their lives," Kouga whispered. "Inuyasha has really only one option. Remove the heart or head."

Kagome didn't say anything. She was too awed by their speed and strength. Walls were crumbling around them. The damage was extreme, but the too involved seemed fairly unharmed. Then suddenly there was a scream from the creature that attacked her and Kagome's stomach churned.

Inuyasha's hand was plunged straight through the chest cavity, approximately where the heart would be. Her hand flew to her mouth, holding back her nausea as he removed the heart and threw it to the ground. She tuned her head as he lifted his foot and crushed the still organ. The sound was something she wouldn't forget.

"Look." Kouga, commanded. Kagome forced her gaze back to the scene. The vampires body had fallen to the cold cement and was now glowing an ember gold before fading down and disintegrating to ash.

She felt numb. Then sick. Then weak.

"Catch her!" she heard Inuyasha cry. Strong arms wrapped around her and for the second time that night, her world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha had to admit that he hadn't planned out his course of action entirely. The whole process had deviated from any formal form of strategy due to the time constraint. Urgency was all he felt at the moment. The need to save his pack from the blood sucking vermin was something that had been bred in him since the beginning. It was instinct. So, why was his brother complaining?

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Sesshoumaru was seated behind a grand desk, his eyes closed and a deep frown marring his perfect face. Originally, he had planned to catch up on some paper work associated with a business merger he had been contemplating before his ungrateful brother's interruption. The small print on the contract was straining his vision and he could already feel the migraine building behind his eyes. He had been doing his best to ignore it up until his younger brother had decided to barge into his office with an unconscious woman.

Kouga had dropped her, not so gently, on the leather couch that was pushed up against the bookcase before giving him a nod and leaving out the study door.

Sesshoumaru had smelled her before he even laid eyes on her. It was Kagome Higurashi. One of his company's top research scientists. She was brilliant when it came to data and experiments, however, she lacked common sense. Which was what probably landed her in her current predicament.

He was more than aware of his younger brother's recklessness, but he had taken it too far this time. If anyone got a hold of this information it wouldn't just be the company that would suffer. This would cause disturbance among both warring races. Not only did it endanger the system, but it would ultimately lead to guerrilla warfare between humans, wolves, and vampire. Their pack would be outcast from the rest of the wolf packs and forced to live in solitude. Title, position, and status would all be stripped.

Sesshoumaru would see heads roll before that happened. Luckily, he was one of the most powerful men in the world. Money did not discriminate. Covering up such mistakes had become child's play and necessary in the grand scheme of things. While Sesshoumaru had been accustom to covering up Inuyasha's tactics from the human world, he had not expected him to break one of their own laws. However, this time Sesshoumaru would make sure his brother understood the rules and consequences involved with his latest course of action.

"Sesshoumaru, this is the only way." Inuyasha argued, folding his arms. "We can win this war with her help."

The human would be their ticket to success? Please. What nonsense was he sputtering now?

"You have broken one of our most sacred laws. Do you know the consequences of such a crime?"

He had meant the question to be rhetorical. Of course he knew the consequences. It was their oldest law and had been drilled into them since they were old enough to crawl. He had only wanted to remind him that he had forged his own death by uttering their secret to an unmarked human.

"This is bigger than that. This is going to change things for us. We will have the upper hand and we can finally find our missing and wipe out the vampire."

Sesshoumaru lifted a brow. What was he going on about? He really wished Inuyasha would pour his time and efforts into something more meaningful. Surely he didn't think his human employee was capable of such feats. Sure, she was brilliant, but that would not save her in their world.

It didn't matter what Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru was done listening. He had more important matters to attend to, such as trying to cover up his brother's huge mistake. He glanced at the clock, reading the late hour, before turning his attention back to his paperwork.

"We are done. Return the woman to her office and report back here. This is the last time you will let your emotions control you."

"Listen to me, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha tried.

A threatening growl tore from Sesshoumaru's throat and he mentally cursed himself for not maintaining his composure longer. It was late, he was tired, and if he listened to Inuyasha any longer than he might just kill the poor bastard.

He blamed the head-splitting migraine he was trying to fight off for his impatience.

The warning was well received because his brother shut his mouth with an audible 'snap'. Inuyasha may have been Alpha of his pack, but Sesshoumaru was an Ancient. No one questioned his authority.

Inuyasha could feel the weight of Sesshoumaru's power grab hold of him immediately. The heaviness of it was pressing against him, forcing him to yield and obey, and Inuyasha did his best to fight it. His knees buckled and his hands shot out to brace himself. Rarely did the stoic Sesshoumaru lose his temper and enforce his rank, but when he did it was almost impossible to dodge. Inuyasha tried to move, straining against the weight holding him submissively in place, but another snarl from his older brother brought a quick end to any further struggle.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru walked around his desk, taking his time to reveal in the prostrated appearance of his brother. Gracefully, he leaned down and gripped his younger brother's neck, lifting him effortlessly into the air. Then dangerously he gave his command. "You will do as I say, or I will rip your throat out. Do we have an agreement?"

Despite his threat, his brother wasn't looking at him, but past him.

"What is going on here?"

Immediately, Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha, ignoring the way he slid down the wall with a curse, before spinning on his heel to address the newly awoken doctor. She was sitting up, her black hair wild, and her eyes clouded with confusion. He inhaled, detecting the nervousness in her scent.

"So, you're awake."

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how much she had heard, but at this point he was too infuriated to care. His wolf demanded he protect his pack and she was the only thing risking their safety. His golden eyes flashed with something lethal and a cruel smile barely touched his lips.

Kagome would have to die.

It would be a blow to his company, but he would make due.

He began to approach her seated form on the couch. Immediately, her eyes were wide with fear and recognition. Perhaps she sensed the predator in him. Good. That would make this easier.

"Sesshoumaru?" She questioned, her voice uncertain. "You're in on this too?" She had so many questions running through her mind. The last few hours had been a nightmare, but now she was even more confused. Why was her boss here? Was he also a were-whatever? Where was she? Why was Inuyasha sprawled on the floor?

He paused when she addressed him informally. Stupid wench. He wanted to rip off her head just for that. Not only was her existence causing him immense trouble, but she was being disrespectful too? Such insolence.

He continued his terrifying approach, his eyes darkening as a clawed hand reached for her arm to yank her up from her seated position on the couch. She let out a surprised yelp before struggling.

"Release me! This is harassment!" She cried, outraged.

Inuyasha felt panic set in. His brother was going to kill her. Kill his only chance at ever getting ahead in this damn war. Kill his only chance at ever finding out what happened to _her_. This was his secret weapon! This was his ace in the hole! He was not about to let his selfish brother take that away. He had to act.

Pulling himself to his feet, Inuyasha closed his eyes and muttered the ancient words of his ancestors.

"Until eternity we are intertwined by fate. My soul, my life, my mate."

The result was instant.

Kagome's brown eyes widened, immediately locking with Inuyasha's across the room. He stared back, his expression grim.

What had he just done?

Something was wrong with her. She felt hot. She felt dizzy. She felt a new presence inside her mind. Almost like she was tied to something—or someone. The alarm was immediate and she responded by pushing against the presence, slamming up walls to box in her thoughts.

The inside of her wrist burned, distracting her from further investigating the presence in her mind. She watched in interest as Sesshoumaru dropped her arm hurriedly, bringing his offended hand to his chest with a hiss.

While his wolf was now confused, and regretful for making such advances, Sesshoumaru was more mindful of the new change in plot. He turned accusing eyes toward Inuyasha.

"This will not correct your mistake, brother. Do not test me. You will retrieve your bond."

"You know I can't. She is marked now. She will have to break it." Inuyasha shot back, marching across the room to grab Kagome's wrist, showing the new design. The burning had eased, as had her anxiety ebbed now that he was closer to her.

Her brows drew in confusion.

She should be scared of Inuyasha, not calmed by him. He was a beast and a killer. Right? No, he had killed that...creature in order to protect her. Wait, what? Even her own mind wouldn't agree with her and was automatically defending him.

What was going on?

"What just happened?" She demanded, turning her eyes to the new mark that marred the inside of her wrist. A crescent moon had appeared over the area of burning and was now cool to the touch. Her eyes narrowed on Inuyasha. "Why is this here?"

Sesshoumaru returned to his chair behind his desk, lifting his hands to his temples to relieve his throbbing head. His brother never ceased to cause problems. Now he had bonded with the wench. His claim wouldn't allow anyone to touch her. It was their oath as wolves to not touch another's bonded.

Fine. This would have to do until he figured something out.

"She is your responsibility now. We will discuss how you will resolve this ever growing problem later, Inuyasha. For now take her home and explain what you have just done. That is the least you can do."

Inuyasha needed no other indication on what to do. He grabbed Kagome, who protested to his man handling, and left the office.

Alone, Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I should have killed him when I had him pinned to the wall."

A/N: Okay guys, I am so sorry for the very late update. Leave me lots of lovely reviews and I will update very very soon(I have the chapter typed out :P).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As gracefully as she could manage, Kagome stumbled into the elevator after leaving the chief executive's office with Inuyasha hot on her heels.

What exactly happened in there? Her mind ran through the events of the past few hours in complete bewilderment. This whole situation had escalated far faster than she had ever intended.

The elevator doors slid shut and she shakily reached for the railing that lined the walls, but missed in her distracted state of mind causing her to waver.

It didn't go unnoticed by her companion, who reacted quickly.

Smoothly, Inuyasha steadied her by gripping her upper arm,while he used his free hand to mash the button to the basement where he had left his car.

She immediately jerked away from him and shuddered, trying to ignore how his warmth lingered on her skin. Her arms wrapped around herself as if trying to shut him out.

He wasn't surprised by her action. It was a normal response. However, the obvious rejection hit him almost immediately and he looked away trying to ignore the nagging ache in his chest.

The bond was making him more emotional than needed, he rationalized.

Now this was going to prove difficult. How did he begin to tell this stranger of a woman that he practically tied them together for life? This was going to be less than fun. She already wasn't fond him and had her own thoughts regarding just what kind of ethical approach he took to life.

He had the media to thank for that.

Over the past few years, he had been branded as some type of underground king pin after he made a failed attempt to buy back members of his clan that had been kidnapped and traded into the black market. As a result the Council of Ancients had urged his asshole brother to drop him from the company temporarily until the hype died out.

Sesshoumaru, being the prick he was known to be, agreed to appease them. Bad publicity definitely wasn't good publicity when it came to those prudish bastards. It had been three years since he had gone into hiding and the media still had his name black listed.

And his missing clan members were still no where to be found.

He clenched his free fist, his knuckles turning white over the thought. The blood sucking leaches would pay dearly for their crimes against his clan.

For their crimes against his former chosen.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her voice firm.

Her eyes watched nervously as the numbers on the control panel lit up one by one. Where was he taking her? Would he take her to his hideout now and continue to hold her hostage until she worked on his impossible project?She couldn't possibly cooperate with him even if she wanted to. She was an expert in human genetics. Not mythical creatures!

He was delusional, she had decided that. That was the only logical explanation for any of his ramblings.

Then there was her boss.

What involvement did Sesshoumaru have in all this? The cold and aloof CEO had never really spoken to her. The exception was this year's annual office Christmas party, which he had address her with a nod. At least, she thought he had. Maybe she had imagined it.

Who was she kidding?

The man was practically a stranger. Not that she really minded. He signed her checks and gave her holiday pay. Up until now, she didn't find him interesting(much to her female co-worker's disdain).

Still, she just couldn't place him in all of this. Perhaps that was for the best. She had heard the rumors of his temper, but from what she had just witnessed it was-for lack of a better word-terrifying.

A cold shiver went up her spine and she tightened her arms around herself once more as she remembered the look of pure unadulterated animosity reflected in his eyes. She had felt trapped and vulnerable—feelings she was not accustom to and did not welcome.

Then there was Inuyasha. He was just as lethal and dangerous as Sesshoumaru.

Her knees began to shake as flashes of Inuyasha's battle with that _creature_ replayed in her mind.

Beads of perspiration dotted her brow and she fought back the wave of nausea that rocked her body. She couldn't deny what her eyes had seen earlier that night. She shook her head, trying to block out the image of Inuyasha's fist embedded in the creature's chest cavity.

What puzzled her the most was how the monster had completely dissipated after death. It was definitely abnormal and defied all scientific explanation.

She closed her eyes shutting out the conclusion her mind seemed to be circling around since she awoke in Sesshoumaru's office. It was petrifying to think that Inuyasha may not have been delusional after all and there was some hidden battle among mythical vampires being fought.

"I'm taking you to my house. Try not to pass out before we get there." He replied noting her pallor. She sent him a withering look before turning her gaze to the twin doors in front of her.

He could feel her uncertainty grating against his thoughts and he resisted the urge to reach into her mind and soothe her. She was as white as a sheet and he couldn't quite figure out why he cared so much.

That bothered him.

_Damn mating instinct. _He thought darkly.

Instead he distracted himself by thinking of how he was going to get her into his estate unnoticed.

Unfortunately for him, wolves had impeccable smell. Getting her past the front gate was going to be impossible. Perhaps he should just be forthright. Introduce her as his chosen and be done with it.

Yeah, right. Easier said than done.

He had made a huge mistake by binding this woman to him. She had no idea what she was in for and it wasn't fair. He frowned, sending her a sideways glance. Having her work for him was one thing, but bonding her was another. He was an Alpha and not just any Alpha at that. The poor girl was engaged to a direct decedent of an Ancient for goodness sake.

The elevator chimed and Inuyasha briskly walked out and into the private parking garage. His right hand dove into his pant pock to retrieve his key while his other hand reached for his phone. Kagome followed quietly behind him before pausing in front of the vehicle Inuyasha was getting into.

"Seriously?" She muttered in disbelief.

"What?"

"You drive a Prius? I just thought you'd drive something with a little more..."

"More what?"

"Swag."

"It's inconspicuous." He defended, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Damn Kouga for taking his usual ride. He had to admit the Prius was much less appealing than the sleek, black Dodge Charger that he normally drove.

"Right, for a mom of two." She snorted, lifting her hand to cover her smiling face. "You could have at least picked a more masculine color. No, wait, powder blue suits you."

" Whatever, Get in." He said jerking his head toward the passenger's side of the car. Jeez. She was petrified a few minutes ago in the elevator and now she was making fun of him. He didn't get her at all.

However, her smile left quite the impression.

He ignored that thought and sent Kouga a quick text letting him know they were on the way and to prepare the guest room in the West Wing. She could stay there for tonight. He'd move her into his room tomorrow. After all, it was strange for a chosen to sleep apart from their bonded.

He ran a hand through his hair before shifting the car in gear. Dammit. How was he going to explain this to her? Maybe he'd wait until tomorrow.

"I need to get my things from my house before you kidnap me Mr. Werewolf." He lifted a brow at her comment, questioning her choice of words.

"Are you saying you believe me now?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking out the window to avoid his stare.

"Not at all." She returned, her tone clipped. "I just don't have sufficient evidence that you're wrong, is all."

He rolled his eyes. Stubborn until the end.

"Besides," came her soft voice. "I can't say that what happened earlier in that ally was normal, can I?"

He smirked, looking over his shoulder to merge into traffic.

So, that's what was bothering her. The vampire.

His right foot mashed the gas, picking up speed. His exit was just ahead.

She may have flat refused to believe him before, but the truth now was that she was coming around and that was all he cared about.

"Anyway, about my things," she started again, reaching out to turn on the radio, he abruptly stopped her, ignoring her pout.

He hated the radio.

"It's been taken care of, Dr. Higurashi."

"Oh."

Thank God and all that was good.

More than anything she wanted her face cleanser. Her make up was starting to itch. If she was going to be in some unknown place with strangers she at least wanted to prevent stress breakouts.

"Was it Kouga?" she asked, curious as to who would have known to gather her things.

He barely managed to bite back the growl that climbed his throat. The last thing he wanted was to hear her speak another male's name so casually. She sent him a questioning sideways glance.

"No, it was arrange that someone else would have the burdensome grievance of collecting your personal belongings."

The irritation in his voice did not go unnoticed. Did he not like Kouga? She was confused. Who else knew she was with him?

"Who?"

"A girl."

Kagome sighed, frustrated with this bothersome game. Why was it so secretive? Oh well, at least it wasn't some strange man going through her panty drawer. Then again, a women was just as strange.

"Does this girl have a name?"

"You'll meet her tomorrow."

She leaned back in her chair with a huff. It was like pulling teeth to get him to answer anything. What was his problem anyway? He already told her he was a werewolf, what more could there be? Shouldn't that be more a secret than anything else? Maybe werewolfs had some weird kind of backwards honor code.

Her teeth scraped over her lower lip as she studied him behind the wheel. He was unbelievably attractive for a man and that scared her. She didn't want to be attracted to him. He was her enemy and he should be feared, not admired.

Then there was the way he had looked at her back in the office. When he had spoken those eerie words to her and gazed into her soul.

Her heart pounded and her pulse drummed loudly in her ears. She felt her face flush and she looked away from him to hide her embarrassment.

She should be ashamed, really. Here she was lusting after a stranger, who kidnapped her nonetheless, after she ad been dumped by her steady boyfriend hours ago.

Immediately her heart sank at the thought of Kazuma's indifference to her earlier that night. He had been so cold and disinterested in her, not even looking her in the eye as he broke things off with her. He seemed bored and made a hurry of speeding through dinner to get back to something more important.

Or someone.

The thought was painful and she blinked to make the burning behind her eyes disappear. It didn't work and she pushed away a stray tear.

She wouldn't be surprised if he had someone else. She wasn't all that pretty and had always been more married to her work. He had never complained about it, but that was Kazuma. He said he loved that she was passionate about her job. Well, he used to. When had he changed into that emotionless, selfish man that sat before her at dinner earlier?

She felt the car slow down and turned her attention to the huge mansion that was in front of them.

A soft gasp passed her lips and she snapped her head in his direction, ready to question him.

"Welcome to my estate." He offered, smirking at the astounded expression that was etched on her face.

"Inuyasha," she murmured locking her sight back on the mansion. "You are full of surprises."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you too all my wonderful reviewers! You guys are amazing and keep me going thank you for supporting me. Also, to all you new followers, thank you too! I did have one comment about Kouga and Inuyasha hating each other. Let me remind you that this is a AU fic. If you are not happy with Kouga being beta, that's fine. You don't have to read. :P Now, on with it!

Chapter 5

He was quite the catch.

White teeth flashed in the darkness of the bedroom before sinking into their victim soundlessly. Immediately she felt the jolt of hot electricity race through her veins and melt the ice around her once beating heart. She stifled a gasp, the warmth wrapping around her like a soft embrace and for once she felt the need for something other than blood lust and sex. Something more tangible and living. She closed her eyes, savoring the gentle heat and the sensation that pulsed through her body as every nerve ending stood at attention. She was losing herself, now. The sizzle of white electricity building to a full raging fire and she moaned trying to resist the scorching embers that engulfed her. She shuddered, ecstasy taking her senses as the gentle brush of humanity left her wanting more. Then, the last flicker of life left him.

This was why she didn't turn them. The taste was far too addicting. A part of her hated doing it, but the the vampire part of her craved the taste of humanity as it left the body. It was indescribably rich, like the fullest and finest of red wines, dulling her senses and yet making her feel more mortal than she had in years. It was also incredibly dangerous. The thrill of taking life made her feel alive and that both scared and confused her at first. Taking life was once something that disgusted and appalled her. Yet now she found it pleasing. Of course, murdering was something beyond her, but having a willing victim to turn was so empowering. The instinct to procreate was strong within her as well, which she found funny. Perhaps because she was female? She had once had the desire for children, but had given up those things when she chose this life.

No, everything was based on instinct now.

His body was cold and pale in her hands now. She frowned releasing him and allowing the cool wash of numbness to spread throughout her body once more. The high still fresh but a soft hum now as opposed the electric current that had taken her moments ago, she took this time to study him. He lay prone on the bed, his ashen face turned toward her and his dark hair fell lightly against his handsome features. He was naked from their love making, the white sheets tangled around his legs. Her eyes darkened as they traced the curve of his spine, following the high arch of his hip bones before disappearing under the sheet. He was beautiful, there was no questioning that.

With a sigh she stood, ignoring the way the cool night air caressed her exposed body, and moved to the vanity on the opposite side of the room. Grasping the antique brush, she absently ran it through her obsidian tresses, her eyes glancing back at the man who lay sprawled on the bed behind her through the mirror. How would he react? Would he find immortality as appealing and wonderful as he dreamed, or would it be a blood filled nightmare? Would he regret the loss of his humanity and mourn his previous life? Would his hands crave the warmth of the forgotten woman he had cast aside? Would he grieve the loss of knowing what love felt like?

Ruby irises fixated on her reflection, pushing her dark thoughts into a corner of her mind that was left untouched. She would not let her mind wander in that direction again. She had given up her humanity for this life and knew the heaviness that came with it.

The loneliness was suffocating, but it did have its advantages.

Pale moonlight flooded in through the open window, lighting her in a ethereal glow and it was clear no one wore immortality quite the way she did. Often she was mistaken as a pure blood, and the thought was quite pleasing. Her dark eyes glittered once more behind a heavy shadow of black lashes. It was funny, she had always thought vampires didn't have a reflection. Perhaps the reasoning behind the legends was due to mirrors being said to be a portal to the afterlife, or to offer a glimpse into the soul. Whatever the reason is was reassuring to see herself staring back. Soft lips tilted up in a small, but thoughtful smile. It did give her hope. Maybe she did have a soul after all. Maybe she wasn't as much of a monster as she felt like.

"My darling," came a husky whisper from behind, and she silently cursed herself for letting her mind drift. She had forgotten her new recruit momentarily. He had managed to appear unnoticed, and was now draping his arms around her from behind. A trail of open mouth kisses dragged slowly down the pale column of her throat before stopping at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He gave a tender kiss there, allowing his garnet eyes to watch her reaction languidly in the mirror. "I'm parched."

She frowned, reaching her hand up to stroke his head, resisting the instinct to push him away. Was he trying to seduce her? The thought irked her to no end. While she had played the role of his lover, seducing him, and making him believe she returned the sentiment, their roles had now changed. She was his murderer, his creator, and ultimately his senior in the vampire world. Nothing more.

"Didn't you have plenty earlier?" She asked coolly. He responded with a deep, rolling chuckle.

"My dear Kikyo, you are mistaken if you think I could ever have enough of you." She bit back her impolite retort and he grinned, enjoying the red wash of anger as it colored her cheeks before she pushed it away. "I did choose to spend eternity with you, didn't I?"

"Eternity is a very long time. You will tire of me within the year. Besides, we both know you didn't want to be turned just for me." There she had said it. She wouldn't apologize. She didn't want to hear how he had done this for her, when they both knew the truth.

"The only thing I tire of is this conversation." He replied evenly. "And the irritatingly unquenchable burn in the back of my throat."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? Come." She stood walking towards the closet and feeling his eyes on her with every step. "I'll take you to a spot. Lots to choose from. Then, I have some people I need you meet."

He lifted a brow, tilting his head curiously, before smiling. "Ah, you must mean your employer. Well, I do believe a meeting is in order. However, I don't believe he counts as a person." He walked behind her, resting his hands on her hips and his face pressed against her hair affectionately.

She ignored him, reaching for a white blouse and holding it up against a black tunic before tossing them both aside.

"You're right. He's not a person."

_He's a monster. _Her mind finished.

"Get dressed Kazuma, we leave in ten."

* * *

><p>Kagome turned slowly in the center of the ballroom, her eyes fixated on the enormous glittering chandelier that hung like a crystal pendulum from the ceiling. Above the winking gems, murals etched in gold and silver told the stories of clans long ago and Kagome found herself completely breathless at the beauty and realness of it all. While she was no expert, her father had been a collector growing up and she was familiar with art. The fresco style was something she knew well and she unconsciously chewed on her lower lip as she came to the same conclusion she had earlier that evening.<p>

This was all very real.

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome jumped, spinning around to face the person who had called her from the hall. She was met with a gentle smile from a young man with short dark hair and deep eyes. He was dressed in a black robe and she was immediately met with confusion when her eyes landed on the white collar peeking out from under the black.

A catholic priest?

"Just Kagome, please, father." She murmured thoughtfully, still studying him.

"Unfortunately you will have to live with being addressed as Lady Kagome for now." He replied still smiling. She could tell he was amused, but by what she was uncertain. "Come, this is the way to your room."

He motioned for her to follow him, turning on his heel and leaving the ballroom. She hurried behind him, her pumps echoing loudly throughout the quiet halls. Once again, Kagome was caught in the beauty of the mansion, her eyes tracing pillars of marble, antique portraits, and tapestries laden with silver and navy. She paused while ascending the grand stair case to admire a portrait of some kind. It was of a massive white wolf with gleaming amber eyes. The eyes captivated her. They looked familiar some how, but much older and wise. Its demeanor was calming and gentle which she found curious. Were wolves not vicious and deadly?

"My lady?" The priest called, interrupting her thoughts.

"Sorry! I'm coming."

He nodded, continuing up the stairs. "This is the West Wing. This is where you will stay. Lord Inuyasha's quarters are also in this wing."

"I see, just where is _Lord _Inuyasha?" She asked, her tone laced with sarcasm as she spoke his title. The jerk had simple left her standing in the ballroom for twenty minutes completely alone while he went to do God knows what.

"He is currently speaking to Kouga about some important matters. I've been left to care for you in the meantime. He promises to stop by before you head to bed."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course he was ditching her. He had her where he wanted her and knew she wasn't leaving. She yawned, lifting her hand to cover her mouth.

"He better make it fast. I'm beat."

He didn't respond, merely stopped at the end of the hall before two large oak doors. In one movement he opened them and invited her inside.

"This is your room. I hope you find it to your taste."

She was speechless. It was at least four times the size of her apartment. A huge canopy bed adorned with midnight blue and silver accents welcomed her with open arms and Kagome thought she might cry. Above the bed hung a huge tapestry with a silver crescent moon embroidered into the navy colored velvet, and the moonlight trickled in from the large french doors to her left.

The priest walked in front of her, opening the door to the right which led to what she suspected to be the bathroom. "Your toiletries have already been placed inside. Please enjoy a nice bath before bed. Your clothes are in the closet."

"Thank you," she whispered, turning to see him go to the french doors. "I didn't catch your name, father?"

"It's Miroku, my lady. And I don't like being called father." She almost didn't hear the last part. His smile barely slipped from his face as he pulled back on the doors and stepping out onto the balcony. He scanned the darkness, his eyes searching for something in the blackness before he sighed and stepped back inside shutting the doors. Quietly he murmured something under his breath and Kagome strained to hear.

"Alright. That's that." He said, facing her once more. "Your room has been blessed, so rest easy tonight. Nothing will harm you."

Harm her? Right. The vampire.

She suddenly felt the room close in on her, adrenaline flooding her veins while her heart beat frantically in her chest as flashes of the creature filled her with fright. Miroku approached her, noting her distress, but she didn't hear what he said. Her mind was caught in the nightmare of what had happened on those cold streets hours ago. Eyes the color of blood haunted her and she whimpered pulling into herself, knees buckling.

The bedroom door swung open with a bang and Inuyasha rushed in, Kouga close behind. Golden eyes burning and wild he found what he was looking for, his wolf barely at bay. Inuyasha could feel her thoughts terrified and dark running though his own mind and he desperately wanted to pull her from that oppressiveness. He took in her afflicted state, his eyes softening slightly before turning accusingly toward Miroku. The priest lifted his hands in defense. "I don't know what happened. I just told her I blessed the room and she was safe."

Inuyasha hurried to her side, his arms wrapping possessively around her before lifting her. She was so broken and it pained him. He had done this to her. Before tonight she had be ignorant of this life and world. Now, she was facing reality and it was not easy.

"Out." He barked and both men nodded leaving the couple to themselves.

He carried her to the bed, seating her in his lap before speaking calmly to her. "Kagome, you're safe. Nothing is going to get to you in here." One hand cradled her head to his chest, tangling in her long, silky tresses and the other held her firmly against him.

"Listen to my heart, Kagome. Listen to its steady beat and know you're safe." Came his gentle murmur. He wanted to reach into her mind and ease her thoughts, but thought against it. She was his chosen, but not by choice. To do that would invade her privacy more than he already had.

Small hands twisted in his shirt, clinging to him helplessly as she cried and he felt his heart twist in his chest. This was his fault. So, until she was calm he would stay with her.

He was holding her and she didn't care. In fact, it was nice being held. When was the last time a man had held her so intimately, like she was the most precious thing in the world? She couldn't remember. Had Kazuma even done this?

Kazuma. The man she had loved. The man she thought she was going to marry.

Not only was she being kidnapped by werewolves and hunted by vampire, but now the love of her life had abandoned her.

_Liar._

She chocked on her tears, the pain shooting through her chest, and she felt Inuyasha's warm hand move from her hair to her back. He moved his hand in soothing circular patterns, and she breathed in deeply. He smelled like sandalwood, earthy and raw, and she found it relaxing. He was good at this. His presence alone was doing wonders for her. She felt protected. She felt safe. Finally.

Exhaustion took her then, and her breathing evened out. Inuyasha felt her mind drift into a steady flow, and sighed. She was asleep now and he couldn't bring himself to move. Her face was relaxed and her chest rose and fell soundlessly. She was beautiful, he realized. Not an elegant or refined beautiful, but beautiful none the less.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the headboard. Tomorrow, he would have lots of explaining to do. Not just to Kagome, but to his pack. Then he was going to find Miroku and get the entire story as to why his chosen had been reduced to a trembling pile in the middle of the floor. His wolf growled in agreement with the last thought, before he too was resigned to sleep.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was well past noon when Kagome woke, the warm afternoon light spilling in through the french doors and filling the room with a warm golden glow. She sat up, her hand lifting to ease the dull pounding behind her eyes while cursing the blinding sun. She felt sticky, sweaty, and dirty wearing the previous days clothing. Ugh. Why hadn't she taken a bath last night?

_Last night_.

Immediately her mind was filled with scenes from the previous night and her terror returned, gripping her chest in an icy hold. Her hands twisted in the sheets as she forced herself to breathe evenly. Then she remembered warmth and the scent of sandalwood wrapping her up tight followed by the soft murmurs of reassurance against the shell of her ear.

_Inuyasha_.

Her eyes met the opposite side of the bed and she frowned. He wasn't there, but she knew he had stayed with her throughout the night. While she didn't know Inuyasha, she was certain he wasn't a bad person and sensed his loyal nature. For whatever reason, she felt like she could trust him. After all, he had protected her last night against the vampire. Her hand smoothed the sheets beside her, imagining him laying there. While she knew he wanted her solely for her background in genetics, she also felt like he had been genuinely concerned for her last night. He would protect her. Why else would he have held her so tenderly?

She shivered remembering his arms around her and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Heat climb its way up her face, her embarrassment evident as she recalled her unwillingness to push him away. Why had she let him touch her so freely?

Shaking her head, she stood and made her way toward the bathroom. She needed a shower. Yes, a shower would make her feel much better. Her feet were met the delightful feeling of cool marble as she padded through the bathroom doorway. She reached for the switch on the wall to her right squinting as light flooded the room. When her eyes had adjusted, she slowly took in the room, stifling a small gasp. In the center of the room was a large garden tub, big enough for two people. Her legs moved on their own towards it, transfixed. A small sigh passed her lips when she saw her personal items decorating the small shelf next to the tub. A large white marble shower was to the left encased with sparkling glass and silver fixtures, complete with a waterfall facet. A beautiful wooden sauna was adjacent to the shower and she pressed her hand against the dark glass, reveling in the heat. The shower caught her attention once more and she moved closer, seeing that droplets of water still glistened against the stone walls.

Had someone recently used it?

Instantly she was met with the mental image of Inuyasha behind those glass walls. She pictured him standing under the waterfall, eyes closed and head tilted slight back as water ran down the hard planes of his body. He would reach into his hair, his arms and back muscles flexing and straining under the movement, while droplets raced the length of his body. Her fingers twitched by her side, wanting to reach into her fantasy and trace the paths the droplets of water had taken.

_Get a grip, Kagome. _She told herself sternly.

Flustered, she pushed the heated thoughts from her mind and began to fill the tub. What was wrong with her? Here she was trapped in some unknown mansion and having fantasies about her captor. She was smarter than that. This wasn't a romance novel, this was reality. Inuyasha was dangerous and deadly.

Still, he had been so gentle with her the night before. She hadn't imagined he would be capable of such compassion.

She hummed thoughtfully to herself sinking deeper in the warm water, her head resting comfortably against the tub. She lifted her hand, studying the crescent moon that was etched in silver against her wrist. She had forgotten about it, mainly because the silver was so light against her pale skin. What did it mean? No doubt it had to do with the incantation Inuyasha had spoken in Sesshoumaru's office. Magic? While normally her logical, scientific brain would immediately rejected the hypothesis, she found herself considering the possibility. If werewolves and vampires were real, why not magic?

Perhaps that was how Inuyasha changed? Didn't the moon have some type of play into it as well? She smiled to herself. Just how would he look as a wolf? The picture from the hallway flashed in her mind. The giant and proud white wolf with his comforting amber colored eyes seemed to fit.

She had only been awake for a short time and he already filled her every thought.

How very frustrating.

Her musings were getting her no where. Standing, Kagome wrapped a towel around herself and decided it was time to explore. She had questions and she was going to get answers.

* * *

><p>"The plan has changed," Inuyasha announced, his voice projecting around the room. A few members of the clan were seated around a long conference table, their expression's grim. "As you all know, we had originally planed to keep Kagome hidden away from the rest of the pack and house her separately. That is no longer an option."<p>

He paused letting the weight of his words sink in before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Due to certain circumstances, Kagome is now my chosen. For now, she will remain in the West Wing with me. She is not aware of the position she is in and knows nothing of our laws. She is scared and uncertain. However, she is also our best chance at getting ahead in this war. We need her to trust us."

Kouga was the first to speak up, having known about the situation since last night when Inuyasha had come to him. His cool blue eyes settled over his Alpha, not in challenge, but concern.

"Can we trust her? You've only known her for a day, Inuyasha." He frowned, looking down at the table. "All I really smell on her is fear. It's so strong that I can't pick anything else up. It's hiding everything else that I can normally pick up through her scent."

Inuyasha nodded, taking his thoughts into consideration. He was right. She reeked of terror, like a frightened animal who had been backed into a corner. He sighed, running a hand through his damp hair, still wet from his morning shower.

"I know and I get what you're saying, but let's not forget that we are bonded. She doesn't understand that our thoughts and emotions are connected."

Speaking of which, she was awake now. He could feel her there in the back of his mind, and he closed his eyes briefly, testing the weak link. He sensed her terror, then confusion, and ultimately embarrassment. Odd. Why was she embarrassed? He didn't probe any deeper, wanting to respect her privacy.

"Have you searched her mind thoroughly?" Miroku asked, interrupting his thoughts. The priest wasn't on duty today and had ditched his vestments for jeans and a black button up. Someone else might have found it strange, but Inuyasha was more comfortable with him this way. Besides, the priest was no long ordained. The robes didn't suite him, but Miroku insisted on wearing them out of tradition when he was working. "Perhaps she's hiding something?"

"No, Kagome isn't like that." Came a knowing female voice from the doorway. All eyes turned to the woman walking in, her steps light and silent. Miroku immediately stood to pull a chair out next to him, motioning for her to sit. She ignored him, walking to the opposite side of the table to sit.

Dejected, Miroku sat, muttering to himself about why women thought chivalry was dead.

"Then I suppose you can vouch for her, Sango?" Kouga asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest, directing his sharp eyes to the female vampire slayer. "Look, I know you worked with her and all, but you don't have my nose."

Sango flicked her long black pony tail over her shoulder. While she was a vampire slayer by trade, loyal to Inuyasha's clan, she had taken a job at the family company to investigate Kagome Higurashi. She had seen her on a daily basis for the past year at work and socially. What had started as just work turned into something more. The young doctor was friendly and had suggested they go out drinking one night after work. Sango had listened to Kagome complain about her boyfriend and had given her some advice. Not that Sango was an expert in love, but Kagome had appreciated it. From there the friendship had bloomed and they went our regularly. She was fun, cheerful, and a good listener. Sango had to admit the girl inspired loyalty. She was truly a good friend. Sango also knew Kagome better than anyone at this table and she wasn't about to have someone misrepresent her.

"How do I say this? Betrayal isn't in Kagome's nature. She's hardworking, honest, and smart. She loves everyone." Sango declared.

"No one loves everyone," Kouga muttered and Sango narrowed her eyes in challenge.

"Say what you will, wolf, but I think my _word _is better than your _nose_ at this point."

Kouga opened his mouth to retort, fire burning in his icy depths, but was cut off.

Inuyasha's voice was deep and commanding as he interrupted their conversation."Sango doesn't have to confirm or deny anything. At this point it's too late to get rid of her. The choice has been made. She is mine."

A hush settled over the table and Kouga sensed his Alpha's wolf taking up defense for his future mate. Was Inuyasha _really_ thinking about mating her?! Kouga's eyes widened, the realization a bit shocking. When Inuyasha had told him about how Sesshoumaru had approached her with death in his eyes, Kouga had thought Inuyasha had done this on a whim.

"Inuyasha, you're planning to make this official?" Sango asked softly, testing the water. This was a surprise and she wondered how her friend was going to adjust to being mated to an Alpha.

He was quiet for minute as if realizing what he had voiced for the first time and his face flushed. He looked away from them, embarrassed.

"My wolf wants her." He admitted.

Yes, his wolf did want her. He knew it the moment he had seen her lying unconscious on the bed when Kouga had kidnapped her. Still, he didn't really know her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Still, he wasn't looking for a mate. His objective in life was to wipe out the leeches who had stolen his clan members and killed his former chosen. However, if mating her would allow him to accomplish this then so be it.

Besides, he had brought her into this mess. The least he could do was protect her by binding her to him.

"Then we should announce it." Miroku suggested, leaning forward. "Your annual ball is coming up, why not do it then?"

"The Winter Moon ball?" Sango asked, turning to look at Miroku.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Sango, why don't we go together?" He continued, smiling. She rolled her eyes in response, looking back to Inuyasha.

"I think the ball would be a good idea." Sango added. "She needs to be trained though on proper etiquette and customs. There are certain dances she needs to know and-"

He was no longer listening to her, his body automatically moving towards the door. Kagome's thoughts had once again distracted him, and he had been shocked to find she was aroused. Immediately his wolf had broken past any boundary he had tried to keep up and into that vulnerable mind of hers. What he found was shocking and made his throat run dry.

She was fantasizing about _him. _

He was dumbfounded. He had expected her to fear him—hate him, not lust after him. Still, he couldn't deny that it made him feel...proud? His mind went blank and heat engulfed him along with the desire to claim. His wolf growled in contentment at what it found in her mind before demanding he go to her in her state of need. Instinct took over. Without thinking, he was pulling back the door, ready to run to her and make that fantasy real.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked, following him and reaching out to stop him. "Hey, what's gives?"

As if in a trance, Inuyasha shook his head, clearing his thoughts and driving his wolf back into its cage.

"You alright?" His Beta asked again and Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry. Yes, the ball is fine. Make the arrangements. I'm going to work out. No one bother me for a while." He needed to get out of the house. Away from where she was before his wolf took over again.

He bolted from the room, leaving everyone in confusion.

AN: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Thank you for all the reviews. KEEP THEM COMING! I love hearing from you all. I'm moving tomorrow night, so I worked super hard to get you guys a chapter before I leave. I've already started the next chapter, so hopefully I can you another next week. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there are mistakes, I was in a hurry. I'll go back and correct them later.


End file.
